If Love Were Only Easier
by Mika Sorakan
Summary: What would happen if you were torn between two people? Read and see how Keitaro deals with it.
1. A Night Out

Rating: PG-13

Content: Language and Suggestive Themes

Written: 3/3/05

_Disclaimer: This is a recreation of the characters and objects created by Ken Akamatsu. This is; in no way, shape or form, is endorsed by Mr. Akamatsu, Bandai, or TokyoPop_

**Chapter 1**

**Downtown**

After cleaning the inn, Keitaro went his private washroom. Since the hot spring was designated to the female residents, he was given his own washroom. He started a fire to begin heating the water for his bath. While he water heated, he went back to his room to retrieve a change of clothes. When he went into his room, he noticed a light coming from the hole in the ceiling. He walked over to the covered hole, which lead to Naru's room. He got a chair to stand on, so he could hear what was happening above.

"I can't believe he actually did what I asked him to." It was the voice of Kitsune that Keitaro heard.

_She made me do that for no reason? Why that little…_

"Why did you make him do that? Those were your chores." it was Naru's voice.

_Naru is actually defending me?_

"Since when do you actually care what he does? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No! What are you talking about Kitsune?"

"Don't play so coy with me Naru. I can read you like a book. You do have feelings for Keitaro, don't you?"

_Oh my god! Did she just really ask him that?_

"No, why would I like that pervert?"

"Oh, come on now Naru. You know you do. If you don't tell me…I'll just have to take him for myself."

"Go ahead, see if I care."

_Oh man. She really must not have any feelings for me. Well, I guess I'll go take my bath now._

"Fine, have it your way Naru. I think he's in the bath right now."

Kitsune gets up and heads for the door, but Naru jumps up and looks at Kitsune.

"You not serious, are you?"

"Why? I thought you didn't like him."

"Well…I…"

Suddenly, Naru heard a noise from behind her. She knew it was probably Keitaro. So, she went over to the window to try and find him. As she looked out the window, she saw Motoko just coming home. She was out earlier, looking for a book to help with her studying. Naru waved at Motoko, who waved back with her free hand. As Motoko disappeared into the doorway of the inn, Naru turned around. Yet, she wasn't paying much attention and fell through the hole in the floor. Keitaro, who had already gotten down, was still under the hole. As Naru fell down, the board that was covering the hole hit Keitaro in the face, followed by Naru landing on Keitaro's face. Naru then noticed that Keitaro's face was between her legs.

"You pervert!" Naru then kicked Keitaro out of his window. He then landed in the hot spring.

* * *

As Keitaro came out from his bath, he passed Shinobu.

"Hey Shinobu."

"Hello Sempai, um…dinner is ready."

"OK. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright."

Shinobu continued walking towards the stairs, while Keitaro headed for his room. As he entered, he placed his dirty clothes into a hamper in his closet. He then headed into the dining room, to sit down for dinner.

"WOW Shinobu, this looks awesome as usual!" as Keitaro sat down in his seat.

"Shinobu, did you make that banana curry I asked for?" as Su looked at the empty plate in front of her.

"Yeah, but I only did it because you asked nicely."

After a few minutes of eating, Naru stood up.

"Thanks for dinner, Shinobu."

"But Naru, you barely ate anything."

"Yeah I know, but I need to go into town real quick. I need to pick up something I forgot earlier."

"But, can't you go tomorrow. It's already dark."

"Shinobu's right Naru. A young, attractive woman like you shouldn't go into town this late at night, especially at night."

"Guys, I'll be fine. I'm just going to the mall to look for a textbook I need."

"I'll go with you Naru."

"No, really Keitaro, its fine. I can manage by myself."

"No, because as the manager, I need to assure the safety of all of you guys. Plus, I would be worried about you."

Naru's face turned slightly red from the embarrassment, as she looked at everyone else.

"Hmm…hey Keitaro...would you be worried about us if we went into town alone too?"

"Of course, I care about all of you."

Kitsune gets an evil grin on her face, Shinobu starts to blush, Motoko gets an evil look in her eye.

"So…that means you like all of us?" while Su was looking at Keitaro smiling.

"Um…what I meant was…"

Keitaro turns around, hoping to get some help from Naru.

"Naru, help me…hey? Where Naru go?"

"She must have left. You better go catch up to her."

"Right."

Keitaro threw on his shoes and ran out the doorway to chase after Naru. After he left the inn, we see the small group disperse. Shinobu walked into the kitchen to clean up, Kitsune headed to her room. Su and Sarah headed for the hot spring to get cleaned up. Motoko stood in the hallway watching Keitaro run after Naru. She had her hand over her heart, with her head hung slightly low, causeing her hair to cover her face.

"What's wrong Motoko? You look upset."

"It's nothing Su."

"Su doesn't believe you. You like Keitaro too."

"Eww! You like that idiot!"

"Of course not. He's just a good-for-nothing pervert. Now you two, go get cleaned up."

"Oh fine."

Sarah and Su walk off toward the hot spring while Motoko headed for her room.

* * *

"Naru! Naru, wait up!"

"Why are you following me anyways?"

"Because, you shouldn't be going out by yourself this late at night."

"I'm and adult. I can handle myself."

Naru and Keitaro arrived at the train station, which happened to be the last one heading to the city. Naru and Keitaro got onto the train, but it was unusually crowded. So, because of a lack of seats, they were forced to stand up.

"Hey, don't try anything. Just because it's crowded doesn't mean you can try anything funny."

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean. I know what kind of perverted images go through your head."

"What!"

Keitaro and Naru stood next to each other, holding onto the handrail. After about 20 minutes, the train arrived at the station. They get off the train, and head to the book store.

"Hey, since were here, how about we do something. I mean, it's only six."

"Like what? You mean like a date or something like that?"

"Well…not exactly…actually…something like…"

"Oh Keitaro, stop being such a ditz and just ask me already."

"Ok Ok. Naru, would you like to go a date with me?"

"What, speak up. Don't mumble."

"NARU, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

The surrounding persons started staring at Naru and Keitaro. Naru became really embarrassed and turned red in the face.

"Damn it Keitaro." Naru grabbed Keitaro by the hand and dragged him into the nearby building. It happened to be the book store. Naru stopped in the middle of the store, between some of the bookshelves. She looked at Keitaro with hear face still red from the humiliation.

"I can't believe this. Every time we go somewhere, you always find some way to embarrass me."

"I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. You meant well, I guess. So, what do you say? What do you want to do for our date?"

"Are you serious? You still want to go on a date with me?"

"Duh, you asked me to."

For the next few hours, Keitaro and Naru went around downtown, doing some shopping and getting some tea at a local tea house. After about 3 hours, Naru looked at her watch.

"OH NO! The last train is about to leave for Hinata Springs!"

"Can we still make it?"

"Come on!" Naru had already started running for the train station. "Hey, wait for me!" Keitaro followed after her, trying to catch up to her. "Hurry Up Keitaro!" Keitaro was slowly catching up, but when they arrived at the train station, the train had already left.

"Oh great, we missed the train. This is all your fault!"

"How's it my fault?"

"If you weren't so slow, we would have made it."

"Look, it's too far to walk back to Hinata House. How about we stay ant one of the hotels in town."

" sigh Ok. But no funny stuff."

"What funny stuff!"

* * *

Back at Hinata House, most of the residents had retreated to their room, and went to sleep. Although; Motoko, Kitsune, and Aunt Haruka were still awake. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Mutsumi, who was now living at the tea house the Haruka ran.

"Hi everybody. How are all of you."

"Mutsumi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was looking for Naru-chan. Say, where is she?"

"She and Keitaro are still not back yet."

Suddenly, the phone in the back hall began ringing. Haruka got up to answer it. Mutsumi went to sit down with Mutsumi and Motoko. Kitsune has a bottle of sake in her hand while Motoko was studying out of a prep book she received from Naru.

"Oh! Motoko, are you aiming to go to Tokyo U also?"

"Umm…yes. Why do you ask?"

"Your not going because of Kei-Kun, are you?"

"No! Of course not. I want to go to Tokyo U because of its challenging classes and their exclusive kendo club."

"Really, are you so sure?"

Mutsumi gets a questioning look on her face as she looks at Motoko. She then turns red in the face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." She said with a smile.

Haruka then re-enters the room after her talk on the phone. She looks at the others, with a surprised look on her face.

"Who was it?"

"That was Keitaro. Him and Naru missed the train back here. They're going to stay in a hotel down there til tomorrow."

"Are you serious! All night."

"Yep. That's what Keitaro told me."

"You know what, I bet they were planning this all along."

"I doubt that Kitsune."

"What makes you so sure Motoko?"

"Well…umm…"

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed. Mutsumi, you coming?"

"Yes Haruka. See you guys tomorrow"

Haruka and Mutsumi headed back to the tea house, where they were living. Kitsune and Motoko headed upstair to their rooms. Kitsune said her goodnights to Motoko before disappearing into her room. Motoko walked into her room. She sat on a knelling mat in front of her futon. She removed her clothing and the wrapping around her upper body. She placed her clothing into a hamper and proceeded to change into some night clothes.

_They couldn't have really planned this all from the beginning, could they? I though that Naru despised him, more then me. I mean…I don't hate him as much as I did when he first arrived. I've actually become more comfortable around him. Yet, he's still a pervet…but what's this feeling I'm having? Why does my heart ache everytime someone talks about Naru and Keitaro. Why...  
_


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Day**

As Naru was coming out of the bathroom, she noticed that Keitaro was still asleep. She was hoping he wouldn't sudenly wake up and see her. She had only a towel wrapped around her. She went over to her bed to grab her clohtes, when Keitaro turned toward her. Naru grabbed the nearby lamp preparing to throw it, but stopped for a moment.

_"Naru...Naru...why wouldn't you tell me...why...I want to know how you feel..."_

Naru set the lamp down on the table as she stood there. She had never given Keitaro an answer to his proposal at the New Years party they had at the Apartments. She felt terrible about just running off, without telling him her own true feelings about him. She then proceeded to put on her undergarments and her clothes. Then she heard Keitaro saying something else.

"Oh Shinobu...what if the others find out...oh harded...oh man..."

Now, fully clothed, Naru picked up the lamp and threw it a Keitaro. He then rolled out of bed, onto the floor. He got up holding his head, looking at Naru.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh come on now. You and your perverted dreams!"

"What! I swear I wasn't having any kinda dreams about you. Honest."

"Oh yeah, then what exactly was going on in dream land with poor Shinobu?"

"Huh? Oh...umm..."

Naru then runs up to him and hits him in the face sending him out the window, to the bottom floor. About ten minutes later, Naru arrived at the lobby, to check-out. When she went outside, she say an abulance, taking Keitaro to the hospital. Naru passed him on the strecher.

"See you back at the house."

Then, Keitaro was put into the abulance, and drove off to the hospital. While, Naru went to catch the train to the apartment. On the train ride home, Naru thought about what Keitaro had said. She then desided to tell Keitaro how she felt after the Midterms at Tokyo U.

Back at Hinata Apartment, everyone had gatherd in the dining room. Shinobu had fixed breakfast for everyone. She then say down at the table to eat.

"So, where is Naru and Keitaro anyways?" asked Shinobu

"They never came back last night," explained Motoko. "They ended up staying in a motel."

"What!" Shinobu exclaimed

"Don't worry. I bet they didn't do anything. Keitaro couldn't do it anyways." joked Kitsune

"I'm sure your right."

"I know I'm right."

Then, the phone started ringing. Su jumped up to answer it, while the others contiued eating their meals. Su then ran back into the dining room.

"Guys! Naru's train got hijacked!"

"Oh my god!" yelled Shinobu! "Is Naru alright?

"Oh yeah. It was hijacked by some nutcase who started crying about the end of Sailor Moon."

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Motoko.

"Nope, and everyone on the train died!"

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Shinobu.

"Just kidding! She needs someone to pick her up from the station. She doesn't have any spare money for a cab."

"Why did you say that Su! What if it was ture." cried Shinobu

"I'm sorry Shinobu, I was only playing. My people do it all the time."

"I'll go get her." stated Haruka

"Can I go too?" asked Shinobu

"Sure, why not."

As Haruka walked over to the door, Shinobu turned around and looked at Su.

"Hey, what about Keitaro? Is he OK too?" asked Shinobu

"I don't know. She said he went to the hospital."

"What! What happend? Is this another joke?"

"No, honest. Naru said he went there earlier this morning."

"Haruka, can we go see him too?"

"Well.."

Then Kitsune stood up. "I'll go check on the little charmer."

Su and Mitsumi jumped up. "We're going too!"

"OK then, we'll meet you back here in an hour or so." said Haruka "Are you going too Motoko?"

Motoko, now in the living room, looked up from her book. She was studying her exam booklet, she recieved from Keitaro.

"Hmm...oh no. I've got to keep studying.

"OK, we'll be back in a while."

Haruka and Shinobu got a taxi and headed to the station. Followed by Kitsune, Su, and Mitsumi in another taxi.

After they had all left, Motoko, put her book down and headed for the door. She looked up towards the bright blue sky. She stood there for a few moments thinking about something.

_I sure hope Keitaro is alright. I bet it was Naru that did it too. I swear, sometimes I just want to..._

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm, they were only gone...ten minutes. That was fast."

Yet when she looked again, it was only one person. "Who is that"

As the stranger got closer, she realized it was Keitaro. Motoko hurried donw to help Keitaro, seeing as he was limping up the stairs.

"Keitaro, your back. I thought you were at the hospital?"

"I was, but they released me a little while ago. So, where is everyone. Did Naru come back already?"

Motoko didn't want to woory Keitaro about Naru. Plus, she didn't want to tell him anyways.

"Oh, they went into town for a while. They'll be back later on."

"Everyone did?"

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't go?"

"Oh...well...I had to study. Don't think I was waiting for you!"

"Oh I wasn't implying that...it's just...I'm surprised your here."

"Oh. Well let me help you."

Motoko helped Keitaro into the apartments and sat him down in his room. Then see looked at him with a odd look of desire. Although, Keitaro wasn't paying attention.

"Did you want anything?"

"Oh no thanks. I had some of that hospital food. That stuff was a little uneasy."

"You know, I have some tea that might help settle your stomache."

"Really, what is it?"

"Um...hold on, let me go get it."

As Keitaro sat at the table, Motoko went down to the kitchen. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small box. When she opened it, there are some herbs and small plants in the box. She pulled out a small herb shaped like some tea leaves. She then put a pot of water on the stove. While the water boiled, she sat at the table.

_I just can't say it to him. For some reason I can't tell him how I feel. I know there is no chance he would be able to underststand why..._

Suddenly, the pot of water started to whistle. Motoko got up and took the pot of the stove and placed it to the side. Keitaro then walked in and came up behind Motoko.

"You know, I was thinking about you the entire time I was in the hospital."

"What!"

"Don't act coy. I know you've been thinking about me. How long did you plan on keeping this feeling of yours to yourself"

"I haven't got the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Oh Motoko, don't be that way. Besides I really do love you."

Motoko drops a tea cup she was holding and turns to Keitaro.

"Oh Keitaro! I want you now!"

Motoko lunges herself at Keitaro and squeezes him tightly.

"Oh Motoko...Motoko..."

"Motoko, are you awake?"

Motoko opens her eyes and looks up to see Keitaro. She then notices that he is the only one there.

"What the...where did you come from?"

"I just got here. What were you saying about love?"

Motoko turned red in the face and looked away from Keitaro. "Nothing.

"Come on. It can't be nothing." Keitaro places his hand on Motoko's shoulder.

"I said NOTHING!" said Motoko as she hit Keitaro in the face, launching him back out the front door.

_Icould never tell him how I feel. I wish there was some way I could get over this undying crush, but how?_


End file.
